Liens familiaux (version courte)
by MaryaMarya
Summary: Oikawa et Iwaizumi sont enfin prêt à faire leurs comming-out à leurs famille mais leurs parents les devance et la mère de Tooru se mets en couple avec le père d'Hajime! Pour le Rating je sais pas mais il y a du sexe non-explicite et quelques gros mots! Ce texte est la version abrégée d'une Fanfiction que j'ai écrite.


Bon, ce one-shot est une version abrégée (pour les gros paresseux ;P) de ma Fanfic et ben c'est ça... si vous préférer les histoire plus longue, je vous conseil d'aller lire la version complète (en plusieurs chapitres) de cette histoire, sinon, ben... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Comme tous les vendredis soir après l'entrainement, Oikawa et Iwaizumi rentraient ensemble. Ce soir, les Iwaizumi venaient souper chez les Oikawa. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, c'était même plutôt fréquent. Mais ce soir les deux garçons avaient prévu de faire leur coming-out! En effet, le capitaine et l'As d'Aoba Jousai sortaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans et demi.

En arrivant à la résidence du châtain, les deux adolescents ne furent même pas surpris de voir que les Iwaizumi étaient déjà sur place. Iwaizumi regarda tendrement sa sœur de deux ans sa cadette, Reiko, et son père, Shu, qui discutaient avec la mère de Tooru, Tomoe et Takeru. La mère d'Hajime était morte en couche et le père de Tooru avait abandonné sa famille juste après la naissance de son fils.

-Salut tout le monde, chantonna Tooru.

-Ha les garçons! Dit joyeusement Mikiko, la mère de Tooru et de Tomoe, on vous attendait! Shu et moi, on a une nouvelle à vous annoncer!

-Ça tombe bien, nous aussi, marmonna Hajime.

-Bon les enfants, asseyez-vous. On voulait vous dire… Shu et moi sommes en couple!

Un ange passa…`

Et puis deux, et puis trois, jusqu'à ce que Reiko demande timidement :

-Par « en couple », vous voulez dire, amoureux?

-Oui, c'est l'idée.

-Wahou! Je peux vous appeler « maman »?

Tomoe rigola doucement tandis que Reiko et Takeru s'extasiaient sur les nouveaux liens familiaux fraichement annoncés. Par contre, du côté des deux lycéens l'atmosphère était plus tendue. Ils ne voulaient pas gâcher le bonheur de leurs parents, mais voulaient aussi parler de leur couple à leurs familles.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Oikawa et Iwaizumi, perdus dans leurs pensées, étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit du châtain. Ils n'avaient finalement pas fait leurs coming-outs, ne voulant pas gâcher le moment.

-Iwa-Chan?

-Hum…

-Le fait que nos parents sortent ensemble, est-ce que… il étouffa un sanglot, est-ce que ça change quelque chose… pour nous deux je veux dire.

-Je sais pas, mais je veux pas, une larme coula sur la joue du noiraud, je veux pas qu'on se sépare!

-Ça n'arrivera pas! Mais… finalement, on devrait le dire ou pas?

\- Je sais pas… Cette fois Hajime pleurait.

Les deux amoureux s'endormir ainsi. Pour eux, ils n'avaient jamais été question de rompre à cause de leurs parents. En fait ils n'avaient même jamais imaginé qu'un tel lien unissait les deux adultes.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les deux adolescents ne se parlèrent pas, l'entrainement de samedi ayant été annulé. Ils réfléchirent chacun de leur côté, les Iwaizumi étant rentrés chez eux. Tous les deux se posèrent beaucoup de questions. Devaient-ils rompre? Ils ne voulaient même pas y penser. Avaient-ils le droit d'être ensemble? On a tous le droit d'aimer. Que dirait leur entourage de cette relation? Ils ne cautionneraient probablement pas. Étaient-ils frères maintenant que leurs parents sortaient ensemble? Ils ne pourront jamais se considérer comme des frères.

Depuis deux jours, Oikawa avait le moral à plat. Il ne souriait plus, ne mangeait presque plus et restait enfermé dans sa chambre. Sa sœur était repartie le vendredi ver neuf heures du soir avec Takeru et Mikiko nageait trop dans le bonheur de l'amour nouveau pour remarquer le chagrin de son fils.

De son côté Iwaizumi était terriblement frustré qu'inconsciemment, son père ait remis en question son couple. Il ne voulait pas rompre avec Tooru, il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas faire de tort à son père.

Le lendemain, il faudra qu'ils aillent à l'école. Qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était aux yeux des autres. Qu'ils se parlent comme si leur amour n'était pas en jeux. Qu'ils agissent normalement. Ils n'en auraient pas la force, Hajime en était sûr.

Le lundi suivant, Oikawa et Iwaizumi se retrouvèrent, comme à leur habitude, devant le parc près de chez eux pour faire le restant du chemin ensemble.

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans un silence pesant. Aucun de deux ne savait quoi faire. C'est finalement le capitaine qui, à bout de nerfs, cassa le silence :

-Dis Iwa-chan… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

\- Je sais pas plus que toi… mais tu peux être sûr que je veux pas qu'on se sépare.

\- Moi non plus, chuchota le châtain.

Pendant le restant de la journée, le capitaine et l'As firent de leur mieux pour agir normalement et ne pas attirer les soupçons. Même l'entrainement de volley ne suffit pas pour les remettre de bonne humeur.

Ce petit manège dura encore une semaine. Ils étaient de moins en moins concentrés sur les cours et le volley et s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Ne sachant pas comment gérer la situation, Oikawa et Iwaizumi essayaient de continuer à vivre comme avant, en vain. Qui pourrait continuer à vivre pleinement son couple dans une situation pareille? Shu et Mikiko devenaient de plus en plus proches et ne semblaient pas remarquer le bouleversement de leurs garçons.

En sortant du gymnase un samedi après l'entrainement, ils furent surpris de voir leurs parents et Reiko qui les attendait près de la voiture de Shu.

Perplexes, les lycéens rejoignirent le trio.

-Heuuuu… bonjour, Dis Hajime, y'a-t-il une raison pour que vous veniez nous chercher?

-Évidemment, s'exclama la Mikiko, Shu et moi, nous vous invitons tous les trois au restaurant!

Iwaizumi et Oikawa échangèrent un regard étonné et montèrent dans la voiture.

Le repas débuta bien, mais malgré tout, le numéro quatre avait un mauvais pressentiment. Vers le milieu du repas, les deux adultes prirent la parole.

-Bon, les enfants, commença joyeusement la femme.

-Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer, continua l'homme sur le même ton enjoué.

-Ne me dites pas que vous attendez un bébé! S'enthousiasma la cadette.

-Maiiis non, répondit la femme en rigolant, nous avons juste décidé d'aménager ensemble, pour qu'on puisse former une vraie famille!

Les deux garçons sourirent gentiment et firent semblant d'être heureux de la nouvelle. Ils ne voulaient pas saper tous les efforts que feraient leurs parents pour construire une famille. Ils savaient que c'était important pour Shu et Mikiko.

L'homme reprit la parole :

-Nous avions déjà trouvé une nouvelle maison et avons commencé à l'aménager depuis environ une semaine, nous voulions vous faire la surprise! Les dernières affaires ont été déplacées aujourd'hui même et nous pourrons commencer à l'habiter ce soir!

Les enfants furent tous sans mots.

Arrivés à leur nouvelle résidence, la famille nouvellement recomposée pris son temps pour visiter et commencer à défaire les derniers cartons essentiellement composés d'effets personnels que les adultes n'avaient pas osé déballer.

La nouvelle maison était située dans le même quartier que les anciennes pour qu'ils n'aient pas à changer d'école. Elle était composée d'une cuisine/salle à manger à aire ouverte, d'une salle de bain et d'un grand salon pour le rez-de-chaussée et de trois chambres, d'un placard et d'une deuxième salle de bain au deuxième étage.

Tooru et Hajime, qui devront partager leur chambre, héritière de la plus grande. Ils prirent leurs affaires encore emballées et montèrent rapidement pour s'installer. Ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans le silence depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand le noiraud prit la parole.

-Tabarnak… c'est moi ou c'est allé beaucoup trop vite là?

-Hum… Je m'y attendais pas.

-Moi non plus…

Plus tard dans la journée, Iwaizumi alla trouver son petit-ami. Le châtain était étendu sur son lit avec ses écouteurs et semblait écouter un reportage sur les extraterrestres. L'As hésita.

-Tooru…

L'autre enleva ses écouteurs et se retourna vers lui en s'assoyant. Iwaizumi prit une grande respiration.

-Il… il faut qu'on parle, dit-il a mis voix.

-Je sais, grimace le numéro un, j'essayais de pas y penser…

-Tu sais, je t'aime et j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on se laisse, mais… mais je sais pas quoi faire, dit le noiraud en sanglotant, mais, mais…

À ce moment, Oikawa se jeta dans ses bras.

-Iwaaaa-chan, geignit le plus grand, moi aussi je t'aime

-Mais, continua le numéro quatre, je veux pas gâcher le bonheur de nos parents… Criss c'est vraiment étrange de dire « nos » parents.

Hajime sentait les larmes de son petit-ami couler sur son épaule

-Iwa-chan, sanglota-t-il, je me disais la même chose, j'espérais que tu insistes pour qu'on reste ensemble…

À ces mots, Iwaizumi se redressa et attrapa son ami pas les épaules.

-Hey Shittykawa! J'ai jamais dit ça! Je suis pas en train de rompre là! Je dis seulement que, pour le moment du moins, on devrait peut-être pas le dire à notre famille, et faire attention pour pas qu'ils nous surprennent à nous embrasser!

Avec son pouce, Hajime essuyait les larmes de Tooru. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent langoureusement, presque désespérément. Ils en avaient besoin, de ce baiser. En à peine une semaine, ils étaient passés d'un couple heureux qui voulait se déclarer au grand jour à un couple sur le bord de la séparation.

Vers onze heures, tous les cartons étaient défaits et tout était rangé. Épuisé les deux volleyeurs s'écrasèrent sans aucune douceur sur le lit du châtain.

-Déjà qu'on avait de la difficulté à pas s'embrasser quand nos familles étaient là, ça va être dur de pas se sauter dessus si on dort dans la même chambre, blagua l'As pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Oikawa ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais se mit à rire après quelques secondes. Son rire cristallin se transforma rapidement en fou rire, entrainant Iwaizumi avec lui. Ce n'était pas la plaisanterie qui était particulièrement drôle, non. Mais ils en avaient besoin. Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas ri comme ça? Beaucoup trop longtemps.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher sans pour autant réussir à s'endormir. À ce moment précis, Oikawa se disait qu'Hajime avait raison : ça allait être très, très dur ne pas lui sauter dessus!

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Tooru sentait un poids sur son épaule et une présence à ses côtés. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et serra contre lui Hajime qui avait dû le rejoindre dans son lit au courant de la nuit.

-Salut toi, dit-il en embrasant le front du noiraud, toujours endormi.

-Hum…'lut…'kawa…

Définitivement, Iwaizumi Hajime n'était pas et ne serait jamais du matin! Oikawa regarda tendrement son petit-ami, réalisant combien il l'aimait et la chance qu'il avait de sortir avec lui.

Les semaines passèrent et les deux amoureux prirent graduellement l'habitude de cette relation cachée et de cette cohabitation. Ils s'embrassaient et se touchaient parfois le soir dans leur chambre. Puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais tout à fait seuls à la maison, ils n'osaient pas aller plus loin, mais pour le moment, ça leur allait.

Plus le temps passait, plus il leur était difficile de cacher leur relation. Heureusement, ils étaient déjà très proches de base, donc ça n'étonnait personne de les voir écouter un film lové l'un contre l'autre et leur famille mettait leurs nouvelles habitudes, comme dormir ensemble parfois et s'appeler par leur prénom en permanence, sur le compte de leur nouveau lien fraternel. Mouais… « Fraternel »

Un soir alors que Mikiko et Shu étaient partis pour un week-end en amoureux et que Reiko était partie dormir chez une amie, Oikawa se rapprocha de son petit-ami par-derrière, l'enlaça et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Iwaaa-chaaan… tu sais, on est tout seul à la maison…

-Hum… tu as raison, dit l'autre en souriant.

Vous devinez sans problème, j'imagine, ce qui s'an suivi… Dison seulement qu'Hajime avait mal au rein le lendemain… Et pour les âmes pures qui n'ont pas compris, ils avaient… hum… joués aux échecs! Oui c'est ça! C'est bien, les échecs!

Un soir alors que le couple était occupé à s'embrasser, collé l'un sur l'autre sur le lit du plus petit, Oikawa prit son courage à deux mains et demanda timidement :

-Dis Iwa-chan, tu penses qu'on pourrait le dire à nos parents?

-À propos de quoi? demanda le noiraud perplexe.

-À propos de nous deux, dis Tooru en baissant les yeux.

-Ho, fit son petit-ami, étonné, hum… je sais pas, c'est pas une mauvaise idée…

-Pour vrai? demanda le capitaine, plein d'espoir. Parce que j'en ai marre de mentir à ma famille, je veux t'aimer au grand jour!

-Haha, ris l'As, moi aussi, on pourrait leur dire bientôt, genre dans deux ou trois jours, histoire de se préparer mentalement !

Le lendemain alors que Reiko était partie faire des courses avec Shu et Mikiko, Tooru et Hajime eux restaient à la maison et en profitèrent pour… jouer aux échecs…

Alors que les deux adolescents étaient occupés à certaines choses dans le lit du châtain, ils furent coupés par un cri horrifié. Dans le cadre de porte se tenait Mikiko, la main devant la bouche, une expression figée dans le regard.

-To… Tooru, bégaya-t-elle, tu… tu étais en train d'embrasser ton frère!?

Ledit Tooru prit une grande respiration et regarda sa mère dans les yeux.

-Non maman, dit-il d'un ton calme, je n'embrassais pas mon frère parce qu'Hajime n'est pas et ne sera jamais mon frère. Et aussi je ne l'embrassais pas, je lui faisais l'amour!

S'ils n'avaient pas été concernés dans cette situation, ils auraient tous éclaté de rire face à une telle déclaration. Mais en ce moment, l'ambiance n'était pas à la rigolade. Il eut un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que la femme reprenne ses esprits.

-Bon, dit-elle gênée, vous deux, rhabillez-vous en vitesse et descendez dans le salon, on doit vous parler, Shu et moi.

Les deux garçons se rhabillèrent en silence et descendirent nerveusement pour rejoindre leurs parents. Ceux-ci les attendaient assis sur le sofa, le visage fermé. Hajime et Tooru s'assirent face à eux.

-Bon… commença Shu, hésitant, vous… vous êtes ensemble où…

-On est ensemble, le coupa son fils.

-Depuis quand? s'énerva l'homme. Depuis quand vous… faites ces choses sous notre toit alors que vous êtes frères! Quel était votre but? Vous voulez briser notre famille ou quoi?

-Shu! Calme-toi s'il te plait, demanda Mikiko, peinée.

-Depuis quand, redemanda l'homme le regard dur.

-Presque trois ans, dit Tooru à mi-voix en baissant les yeux.

Il eut un moment de silence. Étonnés, les parents regardaient leurs enfants avec les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Trois ans, s'étrangla sa mère, mais… mais… vous sortiez déjà ensemble quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Shu! Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit?

-Vous aviez l'air tellement heureux, dit honteusement le noiraud.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, dit doucement la femme. Pourquoi en trois ans vous ne nous aviez pas parlé de votre relation!

-On n'aurait pas mal réagi, vous savez, renchérit l'homme avec un sourire doux.

-En fait, dit Iwaizumi en détournant le regard, on avait prévu de vous le dire le soir où vous avez annoncé votre mise en couple… et on avait prévu de vous le dire dans un ou deux jours…

Un silence plana entre les deux couples pendant plusieurs minutes. Les quatre personnes étaient tendues et évitaient les regards des autres, personne n'osant briser le silence.

-Bon, dit Hajime au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, maintenant que vous savez, vous allez faire quoi?

Oikawa regarda sa mère avec la crainte qu'elle les oblige à se séparer. Ce n'était pas son genre, mais bon, on ne sait jamais! Les deux parents semblèrent réfléchir de longues secondes.

-Hum… fit le père, bon, j'imagine que vous voulez rester ensemble, et nous aussi d'ailleurs, et on ne vous demandera pas de vous séparer.

Oikawa soupira de soulagement. Les deux adultes se regardèrent et se firent un signe de tête sous le regard craintif du couple d'adolescents.

-Personnellement, commença le père, ça ne me dérange pas que vous sortiez ensemble, même si vous êtes deux hommes et même si je sors avec Mikiko.

Les deux enfants sourirent sous le regard attendri du père.

-Mais, continua le père, je ne pense pas que vos grands-parents accepteront cette situation, encore moins votre homosexualité… libre à vous de choisir si vous voulez leurs en reparler, quoi qu'il arrive, on vous soutiendra!

-En effet, poursuivit la mère, mais sachez que le regard des autres risque d'être dur à votre égard. Mais tant que vous êtes heureux, on est heureux.

Sur ses belles paroles, Mikiko et Shu enlacèrent les deux lycéens, qui acceptèrent l'étreinte en souriant. Un avenir plein d'amour et de bonheur leur était promis.

Quelques mois plus tard, les deux couples baignaient encore dans une vie d'amour et de joie. Tout allait bien, Mikiko attendait un enfant, les grands-parents n'étaient pas au courant pour le couple de volleyeurs, et c'était bien comme ça. Reiko, Tomoe et Takeru ne furent même pas étonnés d'apprendre l'existence dudit couple.

Pour le soir de Noël, les grands-parents Iwaizumi et Oikawa venaient souper chez leurs enfants. Autour de la table se tenait Mikiko, Shu, Tooru, Hajime, Reiko, Tomoe, le mari de cette dernière, Takeru, les parents de Mikiko et ceux de Shu. La conversation allait de bon train, les adultes s'extasiant sur les prouesses de leurs enfants et petits-enfants.

-Et ces deux grands jeunes hommes, demanda la mère de Shu, ils sont si beaux garçons, ils doivent avoir toutes les filles à leurs pieds! En parlant de ça, ils doivent avoir une petite-amie, non?

-heeeeeeu…

Et ce fus le malaise.

* * *

Bah ben c'était ça...Pour les fautes, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais je m'excuse, il est reste c'est sur! Si vous voulez être bétareader pour cette Fic (ou un autre) ou si vous voulez tout simplement jaser, contacter moi, de toute façon j'ai rien d'autre à faire de ma vie! Fuck Yeah!


End file.
